Understanding A Dragon Slayer
by dude932
Summary: Mira wanting to go on a job gets Natsu to come with her, no matter how reluctant Natsu is when he finds out what the job entails. Who knew a photo shoot would bring two of Fairy Tail's members closer together? Mira taking it upon herself to know more about Natsu starts to take a rather large interest in the Dragon Slayer that doesn't go unnoticed. Natsu/Mira A/U after Magic Games.
1. Chapter 1

Mira sighed for the umpteenth time since receiving the mail for the guild hall this morning. Since the Grand Magic Games, numerous requests were flooding in and the board was over flowing the requests, even Nab had been ordered to take a few by the Master himself. Sure everyone was doing their part but requests were coming in faster then they could be dealt with meaning everyone was always in a hurry doing jobs, she barely even saw anyone unless she took a job herself which she had done quite a few times since regaining her magical abilities but still enjoying her time as the barmaid of Fairy Tail. Leaning against the bar she looked over the empty guild, everyone was out on a job. Spinning the request on the bar top she sighed as she read it over again.

Jason the reporter wanted an exclusive photo shoot with her, ever since the Magic Games he had been hounding her for one, and an article about the seven year disappearance. However he wanted Mirajane, Fairy Tail's cover girl and his own personal favourite mage of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel. If Natsu didn't show, no job. Jason sure had changed in the past seven years. Tapping her fingers she tried to think of a way she could convince the Dragon Slayer to come with her, Natsu wasn't a fan of reporters that was a known fact throughout all of Fiore.

"Hey Mira!" Happy cheered jumping up on the bar surprising the white haired barmaid. "Whatcha doin?" He questioned.

"Oh, just thinking Happy." Mira smiled as she patted him on the head. "Where's Natsu?" Happy simply pointed down and Mira leaned over the bar to see Natsu collapsed, a sick pale look on his face and she had to giggle. "The train?"

"Aye." Happy nodded. "What's this?" He questioned picking up the request.

"Something Jason sent me."

"The reporter?"

"Yeah."

"He liiiiikes you." Happy got out making Mira smile before pinching Happy's cheek.

"Putting confusing thoughts into the heads of others about relationships is my job Happy." Mira told him sweetly.

"Aye." Happy nodded as Mira let go of his cheek.

"He wants me and Natsu to do a photo shoot together, but I know how Natsu feels about doing this kind of thing." Mira told Happy who nodded. "But it really would of killed my boredom." She sighed making Happy tilt his head to the side before they heard a small thud and saw Natsu with his eyes closed and chin resting on the bar top.

"Hey Mira can I get some food? I'm starved." He mumbled.

"Natsu, Mira wants to go on a job with you! Say yes!" Happy cheered.

"Awesome let's do it! I just got back from a lame job! I could use the money too!" Natsu grinned.

"What could you possibly need money for Natsu?" Mira questioned before Happy interrupted Natsu from answering the question.

"Aye! It's settled! Let's go Natsu, we're already packed!" Happy cheered.

"Yeah! Come on Mira!" Natsu laughed grabbing Mira's hand and racing out of the guild hall towards the train station. The two purchased their tickets and Mira smiled as she sat in front of Natsu aboard the train, she hadn't ever sat with Natsu on the train before not even when they were kids never having gone on a job with the Dragon Slayer before, this could be fun.

"Mira." Happy said tugging on Mira's sleeve making the white haired beauty glance down at the exceed. "You're in Natsu's blast range."

"Blast range?" Mira questioned before looking to Natsu to see he held a fearful look on his face. "Oh, Natsu's motion sickness." Mira giggled before she sat up and took the seat beside Natsu. "Erza said she let's you lay in her lap, would you like to lay in mine."

"Wait, you're not going to hit me or send me into unconsciousness?" Natsu asked.

"What? Of course not, I'd never do that to you Natsu." Mira smiled sweetly at him. "Is that what Erza does?"

"Aye!" Happy laughed.

"Well not today." She smiled patting her lap. "Just lay your head down and get some sleep, I'll wake you up when we have arrived." Natsu nodded and scooted down the seat before carefully placing his head in Mira's lap, his body stiff and in an uncomfortable position. "Natsu, I'm not going to bite you, lay down properly." Mira smiled down at him before she felt Natsu's weight properly in her lap making her smile at him before she began to stroke her hands through his hair on instinct and began to hum a small tune she use to hum when Lisanna and Elfman couldn't sleep when they were younger.

"Hey Mira?" Natsu looked up at her from the corner of his eyes, the light in his eyes dimming slightly showing he was boarding on falling sleep. "What's this job anyway?"

"I'll tell you when you wake up." Mira smiled down at him, the dragon slayer nodding as he closed his eyes, Mira returning to humming the same tune as she glanced out the window, the train letting out a loud blast before it jerked forward. _"First job with Natsu, hope it's a good one."_ She smiled as she saw Happy curl up into a ball on the opposite chair.

After the Train Trip-

"Alright! I'm alive! Best train trip ever!" Natsu roared with a grin on his face as they stepped onto the train platform.

"Aye! I think this is the only time that Natsu hasn't cursed all transportation after a trip."

"You're awesome Mira! You should come on all my jobs with me!" Natsu laughed making Mira giggle as she held a hand to her cheek.

"Careful Natsu, you keep being nice to me like that and you'll make me blush." Mira told him. "Lisanna would get awfully upset if I stole you away from her because you're being so charming towards me." Mira teased with a small smile making Natsu grin, not knowing what the hell she was talking about but she was smiling so it made Natsu smile.

"Aye! Let's go!" Happy said. "Wait, where are we going anyway?" He questioned looking to Mira who smiled and pulled the job request from her dress pocket and looked it over.

"It says we just have to meet Jason at the hotel." Mira told them making Natsu tilt his head to the side slightly. "Sorry Natsu, I probably should have explained to you what the job was, it was a photo shoot and an interview." Natsu's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mira!" Natsu whined. "I don't like reporters, or interviews!" He continued as he stamped his foot like a chile.

"Don't worry you don't have to do the interview. I'll make sure Jason knows that. But just do the photo shoot with me. Pretty please?" She questioned with her own version of the puppy dog look, Natsu couldn't turn his eyes from the most adorable expression he had ever seen on Mira's face before pouting.

"Fine! But only because you helped me out on the train." He told her.

"Yay!" Mira clapped happily. "You're the best Natsu!" Mira cheered as she leant forward and kissed him on the cheek making his eyes widen even further before Mira grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

"She liiiiikes you." Happy purred as he flew behind the duo.

"Happy shut it! I am not someone you say that too! Remember the rule Happy! The rule!" Natsu cried out in embarrassment, Mira giggling all the while that she led Natsu along to where they were to meet Jason. Arriving at the hotel Natsu's and Happy's jaws dropped at the sight of it, the whole place was in a simple term, fancy. Surrounded by an eight foot fence, a large gate out the front with security, it had it's own private beach and was over fifteen stories tall.

"Oh Mirajane, you're back. It's been so long." One of the hotel's staff said noticing the three before she walked up to them. "You even brought someone this time, it's always nice to have you here. Your usual suite?" She questioned.

"Yes thank you Marjorie." Mirajane smiled remembering the elderly lady from when she use to do photo shoots here for Sorcerers weekly before they lost seven years of their lives. "Is Jason here?" Mira questioned.

"In the lounge, luggage?" Mira's eyes widened slightly, having been dragged out of the guild by Natsu she hadn't had time to pack... anything.

"Here!" Natsu laughed giving the woman his pack that reeked of sweat, mud and raw fish. "Don't go snooping!" Natsu declared.

"I won't." Marjorie told him holding the bag away from her as far as her arm could extend. "I'll have this put in the suite."

"Thank you." Mira smiled before grabbing Natsu's arm with both of her own hugging his arm to her chest and leading him along to where the lounge of the hotel was. Happy teasing Natsu the entire way. They spotted the blonde man leaning halfway out of a bush, camera at the ready taking photo's of several famous Wizards from all different guilds. "Jason." Perking up out of the bush he turned and his eyes saw the two Fairy Tail Wizards before he started to get hyped up once more.

"Oh man! This is so cooooool! You're actually here! You even got Fairy Tails Salamander to come!" Jason cried in excitement. "This is so cooooool!" He cheered loudly. "Um, my name is Jason, we've met once before back in Fairy Tail." Jason said holding his hand out to Natsu, the hand visibly shaking in excitement. "It'd be an honour to shake your hand sir." Glancing at Mira who smiled at him Natsu sighed before placing his hand in Jason's before his arm was practically ripped form his socket as Jason grabbed it with both hands and shook it rapidly. "I'm shaking hands with the Legendary Salamander! This is so cooooool!" He cried in joy before Natsu ripped his hand from the reporters and glared at him in annoyance. "I'll never wash this hand again! Thank you!"

"Aye!"

"You even brought Happy!" Jason cheered. "The coolest Exceed in all of Fairy Tail!"

"I'm really the coolest?" Happy questioned.

"According to Sorcerer Weekly you are." Mira smiled at him. "Last months issue said who's the coolest Exceed in all Fiore, you were in the top three but when asked about the coolest in Fairy Tail you were at the top of the list."

"I... I'm speechless." Happy said before gaining a sheepishly look. "Maybe Carla will like me now." Mira had to giggle at the exceeds crush.

"Well I don't want to keep you waiting!" Jason exclaimed. "I mean you've come all the way from Magnolia, the home of the greatest guild EVER!" He laughed. "We'll have the interview at ten tomorrow morning, then you can have some lunch maybe catch some rays before an afternoon shoot on the beach around three?" Mira nodded. "Then an evening shoot with formal wear."

"May I ask who's the photographer this time?" Mira questioned, Natsu fading out of the conversation as the two talked business Natsu looking around the hotel with Happy, well they were actually looking for something to eat, however found something much more interesting hiding behind a bell cart. Peeking around it they saw locks of long pink hair making him grin as he picked up the familiar scent.

"Merudy!" He laughed making the girl in question squeak and jump away from the bags of luggage and look at him with wide eyes. "Hey!"

"N-N-Natsu!?" Merudy questioned with wide eyes. "W-What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" She questioned timidly making Natsu grin at her.

"I wasn't sneaking, although I'm a pretty awesome ninja if I do say so myself!" He grinned at her.

"Aye!" Happy cheered. "Why are you here Merudy?" Happy questioned tilting his head. "Is Jellal and Ultear here as well?" Both noticed the darkening of the mood as soon as Ultear's name was mentioned.

"You didn't hear?" She questioned softly. "Ultear... she didn't make it through the games." Merudy told them, shocking the two. "She used a spell that took her own life." Natsu's and Happy's eyes were wide as a few tears traced down Merudy's cheeks, the pink haired young woman wiping at her eyes frantically clearing the traces of tears from her face before she felt Natsu's hand atop her head making her look up at the small smile on Natsu's face.

"I'm sure she did something awesome with that spell." Merudy smiled widely and nodded her head as she remembered everything her 'mothers' last note told her about, what she had done with the taboo spell that was Last Ages. "What about Jellal?" Natsu questioned wandering where the blue haired man was.

"We disbanded Crime Sorciere." Merudy told him softly. "Turns out Ultear was what was holding us together." She continued. "So I've just been wandering around, I haven't seen Jellal since a few nights after the Magic Games." She told him.

"What brings you here?" Happy questioned.

"Oh, I like this hotel." Merudy told them. "I'm not officially a Dark Wizard any more, not since I left Grimoire Heart, so I don't have to worry about the Council or the Fiore Army." She explained. "So I was just here." She told him shyly.

"Why were you hiding?" Happy questioned.

"Oh, no reason really." She said nervously, glancing at Natsu. "Um, what are you doing here?" She questioned, changing the subject.

"Oh, we're here for a photo shoot with Jason, the reporter guy with Mirajane." Natsu told her.

"Oh? I've never seen you in Sorcerer Weekly before Natsu, is this your first time?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I tricked him into it." Happy grinned.

"You what!?" Natsu shouted at the exceed.

"Well Mira was bored and she'd only get to go on the job if you were here so I got you excited about another job and you reacted even before finding out what it was, Mira just convinced you to do the job." Happy shrugged making Natsu pout.

"Natsu? Oh Merudy, I didn't see you there." Mirajane smiled walking over to them, before shocking Merudy as she wrapped the younger girl in a hug. "I'm sorry to hear about Ultear." Merudy frowned slightly but hugged Mira back, it was nice to be hugged again. Mira's warmth felt a lot like Ultear's.

"Wait, you knew?" Natsu questioned. "Why am I just finding out now?" He asked.

"Because Natsu, Makarov told a few people in the guild. Erza knew because she's been in contact with Jellal and Gray knew because Ultear's mother was his teacher and that they had a bond from being taught the same magic as her. He only let a few people know Natsu." The Dragon Slayer nodded his head in understanding. Mira pulled back from the hug and smiled at Merudy who wiped a stray tear from her eye and she smiled back at Mirajane. "Merudy, Master Makarov would love to have you in Fairy Tail." Merudy's eyes widened slightly. "It's up to you but Fairy Tail's doors are always open for you. Know that, ok?"

"R-Really?" She questioned and Mira nodded with a smile. Merudy looked to Natsu who was grinning along side Happy.

"We will be heading back to Magnolia in two to three days time. If you want, come with us." She smiled, Merudy biting her lip nervously making Mira smile and hug her again. "Have a think about it, alright?" The teen nodded as Mira pulled back from the hug. "Come on Natsu, let's get to our room." Natsu nodded and waved to Merudy and followed Mira out of the hotel lounge towards the elevators. Stepping out of the Elevator, Happy gripping the back of Natsu's shirt and flying, the Dragon Slayer getting motion sickness from the mechanical contraption.

Mira lead the way down the hall towards a door which she opened with a key card, the lock beeping for a second before the door opened, Mira stood to the side and let Happy fly in with the groaning Natsu before placing him on the couch, Mira closing the door after them.

It had been over seven years since Mira had stepped into this hotel room, she actually owned it herself, all her missions as an S-class Wizard before losing her sister gave her enough money to purchase the hotel room. She was here so often with Sorcerer Weekly that it came in handy and she had come here on vacation several times as well, just to get away from the guild. She loved Fairy Tail dearly but there was only so much one could deal with.

Smiling happily she walked around the familiar room before opening the twin sliding doors to the bedroom and stopped, she glanced over her shoulder to see Natsu groaning as Happy fanned him with a piece of paper.

"_I wasn't thinking."_ Mira sighed to herself raising a hand to her forehead. _"There's only one bed."_ Natsu sat up and held his head before he spotted Mira looking at him.

"Something wrong Mira?" He questioned.

"Natsu, there's only one bed." She told him.

"Oh, no problem! I'll sleep on the floor!" He laughed. "Now where's my bag." He questioned beginning to search the room with Happy. Mira pursed her lips as she furrowed her eyebrows, she couldn't let Natsu sleep on the floor when he was helping her out by coming on this job. She knew how much Natsu disliked reporters yet he had agreed, the least she could do was share the bed with him. Plus she trusted Natsu, he wasn't a pervert, well according to Lucy he was but he was probably the most innocent of the entire guild after Wendy.

"It's fine Natsu." Natsu looked up from his bag which he had sat in front of. "I don't mind sharing the bed, it'll make us both rested for the photo shoot tomorrow." Natsu tilted his head to the side.

"Why would I need to be rested for a photo shoot? I just stand there right?" He questioned making Mira giggle lightly.

"Natsu, just accept. Ok? You were nice enough to come on this job with me, so I will share the bed with you as thanks." Mira explained making Natsu grin at her.

"But Lucy said..."

"Lucy isn't here is she?" Mira questioned making Natsu laugh and nod his head. "Now, how about we go out for dinner, maybe invite Merudy along with us?" She questioned Natsu grinning.

"Sure, you know this place pretty well don't you Mira?"

"Yeah, this area is where all the photo shoots for Sorcerers weekly are shot unless it's a special occasion." She smiled. "Now, let's go find out if Merudy want's to come to dinner with us and then we'll head out ok? On me since you're trying to save money." She teased, remembering Natsu's earlier statement of needing money.

"That's not right, Loke always said that when you go out to dinner with a woman that you pay, no exceptions." Mira rose an eyebrow as she crossed the room and knelt before Natsu.

"Natsu, when did you start paying attention to what Loke has to say?" Mira questioned slightly amused.

"I dunno." Natsu shrugged. "He just told me some stuff a while back before he became Lucy's Celestial Spirit." Mira sighed but nodded her head.

"Just promise me you won't turn into a ladies man like him, ok Natsu?"

"Promise!" Natsu grinned making Mira smile at him, he was still as adorable as ever. The two left the large hotel room, Happy simply staying in the room wanting to order room service and live the life as he called it, while Mira and Natsu searched all over for Merudy but didn't have any luck finding the young pink haired wizard. The two decided to go to dinner without her and see if they could find her tomorrow, Natsu had most of the day free tomorrow so he'd go around and look for her while Mira was in the interview.

The two enjoyed a peaceful meal together, Mira caught onto a few people whispering about how they look like they were on a secret date, that even members of Fairy Tail didn't know about and she had to giggle to herself. She could hear the rumours spreading through the guild already, Mirajane gets wined and dined by no other then Natsu Dragneel. She smiled at Natsu from across the table, there could be worse people who could court her and there had been many to try in the past. Gaining a thoughtful look she grabbed her glass of wine and sat back in her chair as she gazed at Natsu from behind her glass, Natsu's grinning face never changing.

"Hey Natsu." Mira started swirling the wine in her glass. "How come you've never asked me out on a date?" Natsu's grin faded as he tilted his head to the side to stare at the beautiful woman sitting across from him.

"A date?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, you're a strong wizard, you're not hard on the eyes and your charming, once you get past the gruffness that is you." She giggled lightly taking another sip of her wine. "So not only have you not asked me out on a date Natsu, I've never seen you romantically involved with anyone, not even Lucy no matter what any of the rumours are going around. Well apart from Lisanna when you were kids and played house together." She teased making Natsu puff his cheeks up in annoyance.

"It wasn't like that Mira." He whined slightly making Mira giggle at him.

"Oh I know Natsu." She smiled as she leaned on the table, placing her glass of wine down as she did so. "But you have to think about it sometimes don't you Natsu? I mean you don't want to spend the rest of your life alone."

"I have Happy and everyone else at the guild." Natsu told her making her smile before she reached out with both her hands taking his in her own.

"I worry about you sometimes Natsu." Mira told him honestly. "You're always off trying to find Igneel, and if you're not in your search you're buried in massive jobs that are really dangerous. I know that you're strong." She said as she saw that Natsu was about to interrupt her. "But you never really talk to anyone about what you're feeling. The only person you've ever really opened up to is Lisanna, and that was when you were kids." She frowned slightly. "You know you can talk to us as well Natsu, you know that right?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Natsu grinned, however Mira noticed something, he had pulled his hands away from her making her frown. He was pulling back from her. "We should probably get some sleep, big day tomorrow right?" He questioned leaving more then enough money on the table for dinner before standing up. Mira nodded and stood up and the two left the hotel's restaurant and headed for the elevators.

Mira found the air between them had gotten slightly tense, she had never had this with Natsu. As they were waiting for the elevator Natsu didn't seem any different, but when they had stepped on and the machine had started to move, she really started to worry. Natsu didn't get any kind of motion sickness from it like he had earlier in the day. When she looked at him again, he was in deep thought, deep enough to cause him to stay conscious and not feel the effects of his motion sickness.

Clasping her hands in front of her waist she frowned, maybe she had gone to far prying at Natsu like that. To be honest, no one in Fairy Tail really knew all that much about Natsu, not that they didn't want it, it's just no one ever really asked and Natsu wasn't an open book about his own history. In fact Natsu was really private, he lived in the forest far from Magnolia for heaven's sake instead of in the town itself. Sure she along with the others grew up with Natsu but before Natsu came to fairy Tail, all they knew about that time was that Igneel had taught him Dragon Slayer magic... that was it.

The ding of the door snapped both Mira and Natsu awake before Mira's eyes widened slightly.

"Natsu, go on ahead. Happy's in the room so he can let you in. I've got a key and I just need to go pick up a few things. I'm such a klutz, when we left Fairy Tail earlier today I totally forgot to pack anything. I'll be back soon alright." She told him.

"Alright, hurry back Mira." Natsu grinned that all too loveable grin. Mira had to smile in response, maybe she was just imagining things. Natsu's grin was the last she saw as the elevator doors closed and she leant back against the elevator looking towards the ceiling. With a sigh, the ding signalling the lobby sounded and she stepped out, a new goal for the few days she got with Natsu.

Get to know the loveable Dragon Slayer.

Two Hours Later-

Mirajane stepped into the dark room once more and smiled slightly as she saw Happy curled up on the couch. Walking over to the table she set a few bags she had purchased down on the table before taking a single one into the bedroom, she had to shiver as she felt a slight breeze come through the room from the balcony door that was open before she glanced to the bed and saw Natsu's form outlined under the sheets making her smile as she heard the slight snores of the Dragon Slayer.

Walking over to the bathroom she got out of her usual red dress and undressed from her underwear before she slipped into the clothes that were within the bag. It was more daring then what she would usually wear but once she saw it in the store she had to have it. It was a daring piece of lingerie royal blue in colour, it was a baby doll lace night dress that separated just over her navel, with matching royal blue underwear.

Looking at herself in the mirror she had to blush, she'd never worn something this sexy before. Sure she dressed up a lot in her photo shoots, but never in lingerie. She giggled as she turned and looked over her shoulder before smiling happily and turned the light off before she opened the bathroom door, the bedroom illuminated in a light blue glow of the moon through the curtains. Walking over to the bed she lifted the sheets and slipped in, Natsu's natural warmth making her smile. Closing her eyes as she rested her head down on the pillow she fell asleep.

Sometime During the Night-

Mira rolled over, seeking the warmth that was once there but now was gone. Her eyes cracked open and for a few moments she didn't recognise anything before it all came back to her. She was on a job with Natsu, they had been sharing a bed. She frowned as she didn't see Natsu, the sheet had been pulled back and Natsu was gone. Sitting up she rose a hand to her mouth and let out a small yawn.

"Natsu?" She questioned swinging her legs out of bed and standing up. "Natsu?" She called out again.

"Mira?" The familiar voice of Natsu came back making her let out a small sigh, her mind had been starting to think he had run off after their earlier discussion after dinner. Heading for the door her eye shot wide open as she saw Natsu sitting on the balcony railing looking out over the ocean. Natsu glanced over his shoulder to see Mira standing there. "Why are you up?"

"What are you doing out here Natsu?" She questioned. "It's dangerous up there." Natsu simply grinned.

"I'm fine, you should go back to sleep Mira." He said turning back to the view. Mira hugged her arms around herself, the nightwear she had purchased not meant for the cold. She rubbed her arms as she walked up and stood beside Natsu.

"Are you ok Natsu?" Mira questioned. "You've been distant since dinner, did I say something wrong?" She questioned softly.

"It's not that Mira." Natsu told her, the white haired beauty glancing up at him to see him with a rare distant look on his face. "Today's the day Igneel left so long ago." Natsu told her making her eyes shot wide open as her head shot round as she saw that it was past midnight. She heard a sigh before the wind changed it's direction and a soft thud sounded as Natsu landed on the balcony. "Come on, let's go back to bed. I don't want to mess up your photo shoot." He told her with a smile before walking into the room. Mira followed after him and he laid down on the bed, she walked around to her side and slipped in beside him. She watched his back for a while before scooting over and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You'll find him one day Natsu, I believe that you will." She whispered closing her eyes, feeling Natsu turn around in her arms her eyes shot wide open as he hugged her back.

"Thank you Mira." She remained silent as Natsu fell asleep once more, herself nodding off soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira's eyes fluttered open, the curtains blowing in the slight breeze of the morning sea air. She smiled and closed her eyes again, snuggling closer into her comfortable feather pillow, the strong arm wrapped around her waist giving her comfort. She opened her eyes again and smiled, her hand was entwined with Natsu's far to her side of the bed, her neck laying on his bicep, his strong hand laced with her own delicate much smaller one.

She wished she could turn over to watch Natsu's sleeping face but that would disturb the sleeping Dragon Slayer and she wouldn't get to take in the cuteness that was Natsu sleeping. Closing her eyes she smiled, she'd never felt like this before, waking up to someone in such an intimate way was new to her. Sure it wasn't suppose to be intimate, the feeling between the two wizards but she liked the feeling.

Natsu's hand slipped from around her waist as he rolled over onto his back. Mira rose her head, letting go of Natsu's hand and turned, only to see Natsu eyes beginning to crack open. Smiling slightly she rested a hand on Natsu's broad chest and he turned to face her.

"Morning sleepy head." She smiled at him.

"Ghehe... morning Mira." He gave her a sleepy grin before he let out a loud yawn slipping his arm from beneath Mira he sat up and stretched his shoulders.

"Shall we order room service Natsu?" Mira questioned sitting up beside the Dragon Slayer.

"Haha! Yeah!"

"Already done!" Happy said walking into the bedroom and jumping up onto the end of the bed. "I figured Natsu would be getting hungry and decided to order some."

"You're awesome little buddy!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!" Happy grinned at his life long friend before turning to Mirajane and looking over the white haired woman's appearance before grinning. "You liiiike him!" In an instant Mira had kicked up underneath the blanket sending Happy flailing about into the air making Natsu laugh as Happy landed with a soft thud back upon the blanket.

"What did I tell you Happy, I'm the one who puts confusing thoughts of romance into the minds of others." Mira told him.

"Aye." Happy's voice muffled by the sheets.

"Now, I'm going to have a shower and get ready for the interview. You two can enjoy the room and room service all you want, ok?"

"Ok!" Natsu and Happy cheered as Mira slipped from the bed and began to walk to the bathroom, Natsu's eyes following her as she went before the door closed behind her.

"Something wrong Natsu?" Happy questioned.

"Did Mira borrow underwear off Lucy?" Natsu questioned only causing Happy to shrug as he sat down on the blanket so they could wait for room service.

Fairy Tail-

"Achoo!" Lucy sneezed as she walked into the guild hall along side Lisanna and Levy, the three had just returned home after a mission they had taken together.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Lisanna questioned where she was walking beside the blonde.

"You're not coming down with a cold are you Lu?" Levy questioned. "The weather on the mountain wasn't that bad was it? We prepared for it and everything properly." Levy continued.

"I don't know, just felt like sneezing I guess." Lucy smiled at the two of them only to stop as they saw the Guild in shambles. Macao and Wakaba were crying over empty mugs, Cana was standing on the bar top swinging Jet around as if she was Natsu not a keg of beer in sight showing that she was probably sobre, behind the counter they could see Erza rocking back and forth muttering something about no strawberry cheesecake. The three glanced at one another before all turned to different corners of the guild.

"MASTER!?" They all called out only to see Makarov walk towards them from his office towards the back of the guild, his head down a cloud of depression following as he reached them.

"Oh, girls... you're back." He said in the most depressing tone the three had ever heard from the old man.

"Master, what's wrong? Why is everyone acting like this?" Lucy questioned, slightly fearful of his answer.

"It's the end of Fairy Tail as we know it." Makarov sniffled. "She has to give us warning!" He wailed dramatically, massive fountains of tears streaming from his eyes, making rainbows shocking the three girls.

"Who does?" Lucy questioned.

"Mirajane! She left to go on a job without telling anyone and now we're in chaos!" The three eye's widened. "She's what holds us together majority of the time!" He cried.

"Master, does Mirajane know this?" Levy questioned, wandering if the barmaid knew how important she was to the structure of the guild.

"No, if she did she'd never leave and we couldn't have that, but she always tells us ahead of time that she's going to be going on a job so that we could make an arrangement for the days she was gone! There wasn't even a warning and now we're all doomed!" He cried making the three girls slump over in relief, knowing that there was truly no real danger of Fairy Tail coming under the chaos that Makarov was describing.

"Hey..." Lisanna said looking around the guild, the chaos continuing. "Where's Natsu?"

"Still on his job maybe?" Levy questioned noticing that Fairy Tails most reckless Dragon Slayer wasn't around.

"I don't know, he should have been back... yesterday afternoon." Lisanna mused knowing the job Natsu had taken wouldn't of lasted very long, the guild doors behind them opened and they saw Juvia smiling happily as she skipped into the guild hall a smile on her face, not even bothered by the mass chaos surrounding her as she danced through the fighting patrons. "Juvia, what's got you in such a chipper mood?" The youngest Strauss sibling asked the water user.

"Oh!" Juvia clapped happily. "My love for Gray grows daily! One of my rivals has given up on my beloved Gray's heart!" She laughed spreading her arms wide. "I'm that much closer to claiming my darling all for myself... if you three back off!" She shouted at them making all three sweat drop and the sudden dark aura surrounding Juvia, the aura suddenly disappeared as sa smile came back to the blue haired woman's face. "Ah but atlas the news is just too good to drag me down to the depths of revenge and jealousy."

"She openly admits it." Levy whispered quietly, Lucy and Lisanna nodding next to the young blue haired girl.

"So which rival gave up on Gray?" Lucy questioned making Juvia grin widely.

"I heard a rumour." She giggled.

"A rumour?" Lisanna questioned making the young woman giggle again before nodding her head eagerly. "Well, let's hear it." Lisanna smiled, hoping to laugh it off with the girls later, Juvia's antics were always a laugh among the female members of the guild.

"Mirajane was seen having a romantic dinner with Natsu last night!" Juvia cheered the three girls eyes widened as their jaws dropped at the sudden news. "It's said that they've been dating secretly for years now, but someone caught them and it's going to be the biggest story of the year! Even bigger then our own return! Even bigger then Fairy Tail winning the Grand Magic Games!" She jumped up and down on the spot in joy, clapping happily. "The strongest contender for Gray's heart is finally out of the race! His heart shall be mine!" She cheered before rushing off to find her dearly beloved. Lucy, Lisanna and Levy all stood there eyes wide, mouths open standing in shock at what they had just heard.

"Mira..." Lucy started.

"... and Natsu?" Levy finished.

"Natsu and Sis? Dating?" Lisanna squeaked as she stood there the most shocked out of the three before all three fainted at the news with a thud on the guild floor. The shock just too much for their brains to deal with.

Hotel-

"You sure about this Natsu?" Mira questioned turning to the Dragon Slayer who was groaning on the elevator holding his stomach with one hand and supporting himself against the wall on the other hand. Glancing up at her with a sickly look he nodded with a groan.

"E-Erza would get up me if she saw me backing out of a job that I said I'd do..." He told her making her smile before the elevator came to a stop and Natsu rose back to his full height getting over his motion sickness in a heart beat as the elevator doors opened only to see that they weren't at the lobby making his face dropped as he realised it was the second floor.

"Any room?" The guests of the hotel questioned only to run screaming in fear as Natsu blasted the doorway with fire, knowing he was going to suffer more motion sickness because they wanted to take an easy trip instead of walking down a single set of stairs. The doors closed and Mira could no longer control her giggling as Natsu collapsed in the back of the elevator, if Happy was here he would of helped Natsu out by holding him up while the Elevator moved but the Exceed had opted to stay and 'live the life' as he put it.

"Well Natsu, I'm really glad you're deciding to do this. I'm sure Jason will be pleased to and I'll ask if he can control his excitement." Natsu nodded as he closed his eyes before the ding of the elevator rang and the doors opened Natsu dashing out of the death trap making Mira giggle as she followed him out a smile on her face. "Shall we get to out interview then?" Mira questioned.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded and the two walked towards where they were to meet Jason for the interview, he was going to be in for a treat. Natsu was giving his first ever interview for any magazine in Fiore, not only that but he was doing two photo shoots in the same day. Walking into the empty restaurant they could already see Jason sitting at a table, notepad at the ready sitting before him and a camera in his hands cleaning the lens, several other camera utensils sitting on the table along with the notepad. Mira smiled as she grabbed Natsu's arm, much like she had done yesterday and pulled him over to the table.

"Good Morning Jason." Mira smiled making the blonde man look up with wide eyes before noticing Natsu standing next to Mira and his eyes widened as a grin spread across his features. "That's right, Natsu said he'd love to do a joint interview with me today, you get to be the first to interview Fairy Tail's true Salamander." She giggled.

"COOOOOOOOOOL!" Both Mira and Natsu winced at the shout of the photographer before he grabbed Natsu's hand in his and shook it rapidly, much like he had done yesterday. "Thank you so much Mr Dragneel! Nobodies going to believe I had the very first interview with the legendary Salamander! I might even get promoted!" He cried happily still shaking Natsu's hand who pulled back with an annoyed scowl. "Please! Sit! Sit!" He said taking his own seat, practically jumping up and down in it, eager to start. Mira led Natsu to the other side of the table and both sat down.

"So how does this work?" Natsu questioned, not knowing how an interview actually worked, all he knew was that they slandered people.

"Well Natsu, Jason asks us questions and records them." Mira told him as Jason pulled out a recording device and set it up on the table. "Don't worry Natsu, I'm sure Jason won't put anything bad in the article, just tell him the truth and everything will be ok." Natsu gave Mira a nod making her smile. "After this we can go to the beach for a while before our swimsuit shoot."

"Alright." Natsu grinned at her making the white haired barmaid giggle before turning to Jason who was smiling happily at the two of them.

"Natsu, there is something I have always wanted to ask." Jason smiled as he sat back in his chair with his notepad gaining Natsu's attention, along with Mira's. "What was it like being raised by a Dragon?" Mira's eyes widened, remembering that today was a saw spot for that, she glanced at Natsu at the corner of her eye to see him smiling lightly. Natsu sat back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head.

"It was awesome." Natsu told him making Mira smile warmly. "Every day was something new, we lived in a forest far to the East." He said, Jason writing down in his notepad as the recording device flashed with a small red dot on and off. "Igneel taught me everything, how to fish, walk, talk, climb although it was a little difficult I had to practice on a mountain beside him and not in a tree." Mira giggled at that.

"And Igneel, what was he like? We saw the other Dragons during the events of the Grand Magic Games in Crocus, which you had a big part in, was Igneel anything like those Dragons?" He questioned.

"No, Igneel..." Natsu trailed off before he grinned. "Future Rogue was controlling those Dragons somehow, Igneel could never be controlled. He is just too awesome." Mira had to laugh at that making Natsu grin at her. "Even old man Atlas reckoned Igneel didn't show up at the tournament because Future Rogue couldn't control him." Jason nodded as he wrote more down on his notepad.

"Well, if it's alright with you Natsu perhaps we could have another interview one day to discuss everything about you personally?" Jason questioned making Natsu cast a side long glance at Mira who smiled at him.

"It'll depend on the outcome of this one." Natsu told him as he folded his arms making Jason grin and nod his head before he turned to Mirajane.

"So what was it like in the final moments before Acnologia struck Tenrou Island?" Both Wizards frowned as they recalled everything that happened what only seemed like weeks ago but was really years.

"It's hard to recall." Mira started. "Everything happened so fast, first we were battling against Grimoire Heart and in the time that we were recuperating afterwards..."

"It happened so fast." Natsu nodded. "When fighting against it, none of our attacks worked even from Gramps. Luckily Mav-!" Mira quickly covered Natsu's mouth making Jason raise an eyebrow at her. Mira sent Natsu a look as if to remind him that the ghost of Mavis was still a secret only Fairy Tail knew about, nodding his head she removed her hands from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Natsu, what was that?" Jason questioned.

"Next question please Jason." Mirajane smiled at him.

"But..."

"Next question." Mirajane said still smiling as a dark aura appeared around her making the blonde man squeak and nod his head eagerly, he had seen what the Demon of Fairy Tail could do before.

"You were there for the S-class exams correct?" Both Wizards nodded their heads. "Did anyone succeed in getting promoted to S-class?" Natsu tilted his head trying to recall making Mira giggle.

"No, the exams were cancelled during the time that Grimoire Heart attacked." Mira told him. "Natsu here, even after helping defeat Grimoire Hearts Master, Hades, wanted to just have a free for all among the ones who were trying for S-class, Master Makarov said he could if he could defeat him, a swift K.O was what he received." She giggled making Natsu pout as he re-called the memory.

"If I hadn't eaten lighting earlier on I totally would of won." Natsu defended.

"Of course you would of Natsu." Mira giggled once more, Jason chuckled but continued on with his questioning.

"This is something a lot of readers want to know." Jason said. "How are you all adjusting to coming back after Seven years as if it was just waking from a deep sleep?"

"It sucked! Someone stole our safe!" Natsu shouted remembering how when he and Happy returned that their house had been ran-sacked and all that had been missing was their safe that they had tons of food money in. They had to go out on a job the day after they got back, still injured, just to eat.

"It hasn't been easy for some of us." Mira told him. "A lot has changed over the seven years that some of us just weren't ready for. Lucy, she lost her father just a month before we came home, it's things like that, that make us see what we've lost. Seven years isn't a short time, it's truly a large aspect of someone's life." Jason nodded in understanding.

"What was the first thing that you felt when you saw that Fairy Tail had sunk so low in your absence?" The blonde questioned.

"It was heartbreaking." Mira told him honestly. "We were once the strongest guild in Fiore and we were being bullied by a thug guild." She said softly. "What hurt the most was that, Fairy Tail was almost on the edge of disbanding before we returned." Jason's eyes widened at that.

"It was truly that bad?" He questioned.

"Worse." Natsu grunted out.

"Twilight Ogre was taking away what Fairy Tail stood for, not the money or the expenses, we didn't care so much about that. Fairy Tail is a loving Guild where we want to go every day to smile and laugh, enjoy the company of great people. When we came back, it was mostly gone, the members tried to act happy to show that they were glad for our return, but the last seven years hadn't been easy on them. I'm just glad that everything is going so well and is returning to how it use to be." Mira smiled happily, Natsu grinning along side her.

"Well, let's move onto something more recent, the Grand Magic Games, you guys came out in the number one spot in the end, even if Dragons from the past came back." Jason laughed. "Natsu, you single handedly defeated the twin dragons of Sabertooth, how'd you do it?"

"Wasn't it broadcasted?" Natsu questioned tilting his head to the side making Jason laugh as Mira giggled into her hand.

"That it was, alright let me re-phrase the question. How did it feel? You, defeated two third generation Dragon Slayers who could enter the powerful Dragon Force at will, when you stood beneath the arena that had been destroyed, what was the thought going through your head?" Natsu hummed as he took on a thinking pose as he squinted his eyes as he tried to recall that

"Who I was fighting next." Natsu told him before nodding. "Yeah, I think that's it."

"That's so cool." Jason breathed out. "Took down one of the strongest tag teams Fiore has ever seen and you just want to move onto your next battle, you're so cool Natsu." Jason grinned making Natsu laugh as he sat back in his chair, a grin forming on his face.

The three continued to talk, both telling the reporter of their fights with the Dragons, how Natsu came up with the idea of eating the hell flames of the fire dragon Atlas to regain his strength, before the Dragon of Hell recognised his scent as Igneel's own and aided Natsu in his attack against Mother Glare and Future Rogue. Even Mira was surprised to hear some of the things Natsu told the reporters, most had heard the story of how Natsu was the one to help bring down Mother Glare and destroy the Eclipse Gate, but they'd never heard such a detailed explanation of it before, Mira found it amazing.

"You guys rock!" Jason cheered as he closed his notebook, however the recorder on the table was still on. "Just a few quick questions and I'll let you enjoy the beach before we need you for the swimsuit shots." Mira nodded her head as Natsu grinned, the interview wasn't that bad. "Any news on a new song from Fairy Tail this year Mira? We've always loved you singing for our magazine."

"Oh it's hard to say, since Fairy Tail is number one again we've been swarmed by requests." Mira smiled at him. "We'll have to see what happens." Jason nodded at her answer.

"Have you ever wanted to sing a duet?"

"Of course, but I've never had anyone to sing with." Mira told him before Jason grinned and thrust his thumb at Natsu. "You want me to sing a duet with Natsu?" She questioned surprised. Natsu raising an eyebrow at the two of them. _"__Can Natsu even sing?"_ Mira wandered before she saw herself and Natsu singing together before the guild of Fairy Tail and had to smile. "It wouldn't be a bad idea." She giggled.

"How about it Natsu, want to sing a duet with the lovely Mirajane Strauss!" Jason questioned, eagerly. Natsu turned to Mira who smiled sweetly at him making him rub the side of his head with the palm of his hand.

"Sure... I guess." Natsu said making Mira clap happily before she hugged the Dragon Slayer.

"So the rumours are true?" Jason questioned noticing Mira hugging Natsu. "Is it Mira!?" He cried. "Is your love stolen by someone else!?" Mira turned to look at Jason and had to laugh, there were rumours about Natsu and herself getting about already? She was practically asking for it when they had such an evening the previous night.

"You're dating someone Mira?" Natsu questioned as Mira sat back in her own seat.

"No Natsu." Mira giggled. "Although, Im happy to see you worried about me." She smiled Natsu grinning sheepishly at her.

"So how close are you two anyway?" Jason questioned a twinkle in his eye.

"We're pretty close." Natsu told him, Jason opening his notepad and writing down in it furiously. "Although... I guess I'm closer to Erza and Lucy since we're on the same team." Mira had to raise a hand to her mouth as she bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter, she could see the article now, Natsu seduces the woman of Fairy Tail. "I mean, me, Erza and Mira grew up together so it's only natural that we'd be close. Although me and Lisanna were probably closer when we were younger..." Natsu nodded. "Oh! There's also Levy, Laki, Cana, and all the rest!" He grinned.

"But right now, I'm closest to Natsu." Mira giggled, adding gasoline to the flames. "Natsu even bought me dinner last night, a true romantic." Jason nodded as he closed his book and turned the recorder off.

"Well, thank you so much for the interview, the magazine will be released two weeks from now." Mira nodded her head. "You'll both get your payment at the end of the day after the Formal wear photo shoot."

"Sounds good." Mira smiled as she rose up, Natsu doing the same as they wished Jason a farewell. Mira smiled and turned to Natsu. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, it was actually kinda fun." Natsu told her.

"_Just wait till the article comes out, it's going to be so much funner then this."_ Mira giggled to herself. "Come on Natsu, let's go back up to the room and get our swimsuits so we can go to the beach, don't worry we'll have new swimwear for the photo shoot and you'll even get to choose from a large range, all brand name labels too." She told him as they walked back to the dreaded death machine that was the elevator.


End file.
